Of Peter Pan, Secret Kisses and Thimbles
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: ‘I’m giving it away. I’m sure Hikaru won’t mind. I’m passing the secret kiss to someone.’ Kaoru, prince of subtlety, meet Haruhi, queen of bluntness. KaoHaru :3


**Of Peter Pan, Secret Kisses And Thimbles**

**Summary: **'I'm giving it away. I'm sure Hikaru won't mind. I'm passing the secret kiss to someone.' Kaoru, prince of subtlety, meet Haruhi, queen of bluntness.

**Pairing:** KaoHaru (I know. I wrote something other than HikaHaru. How strange. :P)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Ouran or Peter Pan. Did you think I did?

* * *

There was something that happened when Hikaru and I were almost six that I'll never forget.

I don't know why I remember it. I just do. It's not like it was emotional or groundbreaking for even a child. It was perfectly normal really, and I'm sure Hikaru's already forgotten it. But I'll never forget it.

I don't know why, but it's an important memory.

I'll always remember it.

We were together in the library, Hikaru sitting in the huge armchair, his tiny feet barely peering over the edge, and I curled up like a cat at the base of it. The book I was reading is unimportant and my memory fails to recall it, but I distinctly remember my sudden confusion when Hikaru randomly scrambled off the chair and started running towards the door.

"Hika? Where are you going?" I yelled, my voice rising in child-like panic as I quickly tried to clamber up and trot after him; it was a part of our lives when we were never separate, never leaving each other's side.

If anyone tried to force us apart, even just for little things, I would cry and Hikaru would scream and we'd cling to each other like lifelines until they left us alone.

Yeah, I know. We were _even worse_ than we are now. Hard to imagine, ne?

Hikaru glanced back at me, worriedly. "Wait there, Kaoru!" He whined earnestly, pointing a finger out so it prodded my nose. "I'm just getting something. It's for you, so wait there, okay? Promise you'll wait!"

"But, Hika-"

"Promise, promise!"

My lip stuck out sadly as I grudgingly nodded my approval. A beam instantly took over his face and Hikaru ran away again, dodging out of the huge oak door and out of sight. Suddenly subdued, I meekly wandered back over to Hikaru's chair and, after a few seconds of climbing, managed to sit on it; there I hugged my knees and watched the door expectantly.

I didn't like being apart from my twin.

A five year old Kaoru is a very needy Kaoru.

And I'm allowed to say that, because I am Kaoru.

Anyway.

Already bored with being twin-less, I glanced at Hikaru's book and, carefully so I wouldn't lose his place, looked it over. '_Peter Pan and Wendy_'. Giggling slightly to myself at the simple fact there was a girl's name in the title, I was about to look inside when Hikaru finally returned.

Delighted, I put the book to one side and quickly ran over to his side, beaming as widely as he was grinning at me. He held up a tiny clenched fist and I quickly pretended to be in awe, though I was honestly only mildly interested; I was just happy Hikaru was back.

"Close your eyes, Kaoru!" He ordered in his best 'ordering' voice.

I complied happily and the instant my eyes were closed, Hikaru eagerly grabbed my hand and uncurled my fingers; after firmly placing something there, he quickly closed my fist again, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

I blinked owlishly at him for a second before curiously looking down at my closed fist. There was a short pause before I glanced unsurely back to my impatient big brother.

"Can I... can I open my hand?"

"Yes, silly! Quick, quick!"

Giggling, I opened my hand and looked at it.

And I distinctly remember the utter confusion wash over me.

"...Uh..."

"Ta-dah!"

"I... don't get it, Hikaru."

In my hand was a shiny new thimble.

A... thimble. I had never sown before in my life.

Feeling slightly chuffed that I knew what it was for but still completely confused as to why I was holding it, I glanced back to Hikaru, who seemed rather put down by my less-than-enthusiastic response.

"You don't like it?" He asked, his lip jutting out in a sad sulk.

I jumped. "No, I do like it! I like it a lot, Hikaru! It's... it's very..." _I don't understand._ "It's very shiny." I finished firmly, which seemed an appropriate way to describe it; if it was shiny, it was obviously good.

After considering my response thoughtfully for a second and glancing back over to his book, Hikaru finally decided to explain it and held his finger out to tap his chin, as though he was revealing a great truth; I was understandably fascinated.

"It's a kiss." He grinned.

"R-really?" I stared him, my eyes wide and child-like in their innocent confusion; _but I thought a kiss was..._

He winked. "It's a _secret _kiss." He elaborated wisely; and at the time, that instantly made everything make perfect sense. I was left in complete awe of my brother's knowledge.

"But... how do you know?" I asked in a whisper, curling my fist protectively around it.

"Peter Pan said so." He replied simply before his young face suddenly lit up with barely-contained enthusiasm. "And, and! I've decided that when I grow up, Kaoru, I'm not going to do what Mom does."

My eyes widened. "What? Really? But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be Peter Pan!"

I instantly beamed at his revelation, caught up in his enthusiastic smile; sensing a game coming on, I carefully put the thimble lovingly into my pocket, while giddily asking whether there were two 'Peter Pans'. Hikaru's face instantly fell.

"No. There's only one." He frowned for a second before adding; "But you can be a lost boy if you like, Kaoru."

I sulked, almost offended. "I don't want to be lost! I never ever get lost. I want to be with Peter!"

"I know! You can be Wendy! She's like Peter's best friend."

"Yey!"

"Let's go find some costumes!"

"I bet Mom has great costumes in her studio!"

And then, giggling like hyped-up pixies, we linked hands and innocently ran off to destroy Mom's studio in our hunt for Never land.

We were such good kids.

* * *

I don't know why I remember that incident so vividly. I told you that it's normal, and it is. Hikaru and I played pretend all the time when we were little, sometimes going all day without slipping out of character once.

Hikaru's and, consequently, my 'Peter Pan' phase lasted for months, much to the rest of the Hitachiin household's dismay. We usually went from room to room fighting pirates, searching for treasure or simply exploring the depths of our pretend world. I wore more dresses than I can count in that time as I usually took up the role of Wendy, only occasionally switching to Captain Hook so we could sword fight; Hikaru was always his beloved Peter Pan.

And I still have that thimble.

It took a little hunting out, but I eventually found it nestled in a box we stuffed into the cupboard, hidden under the rest of the weird things we've collected over the years. I got it out when Hikaru wasn't there.

Because I've decided to give it away.

Though it's a strangely precious memory, I don't have any use for a thimble that was recently lost in the depths of our cupboard, so I'm giving it away. I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind.

I want to pass the secret kiss to someone.

* * *

"Hurry up, Kaoru!"

"I _am_ hurrying."

"Hurry faster!"

I roll my eyes in exasperation at Hikaru, who's bouncing from one foot to the other in impatience while I stuff my notes away; Haruhi's taking even longer than me, checking over everything before she neatly puts it away.

It's a warm Friday afternoon and there's no host club on.

Usually, I would be as keen as Hikaru to get home and start our lazy weekend, but I'm trying to time our exit right today; I don't want to mess it up. Secret kisses, after all, are a very serious matter.

I glance over to the brunette beside me and, slipping a hand into my pocket, gently roll Hikaru's old thimble between my fingers.

I'm going to pass it on.

I'm going to give it to Haruhi Fujioka.

But I'm not sure why.

No, don't give me that look. I'm not an idiot, and know I like her. As in, I _really_ like her. I can't put my finger on exactly what it is about her I like, but I still adore it; I linger round her to soak up her presence and hang behind everyone else just so I can talk to her for a little longer. She makes me feel warm and light, like I could be a single complete person even without my twin.

She makes me so happy.

I'd love to be able to stay close to her, even closer.

I'd love to fall in love with her.

But I can't.

That's why I don't know why I'm doing this.

I'm not oblivious to Tamaki's blatant infatuation with her, and even my own dear Hikaru seems to be subconsciously falling for her more and more every day. I can't fight against them for a love that hasn't quite developed yet, for a crush that could be so easily overpowered. But most of all, I couldn't fight against them and see the hurt flash across their faces. What if Hikaru starting hating me because I was falling for the same girl as him?

I couldn't live with that.

So... what was this?

A childish attempt to win her affection? A subtle hint for me to get over her? An innocent gesture between friends?

I don't know why I'm doing this.

But I am.

I finish putting my books away ("_Finally!_" Hikaru groans as he starts stomping out the door) and smoothly walk past Haruhi, accidentally-on-purpose bumping into her and on-purpose-accidentally causing her notes to fly over the floor like confetti.

"Ah! Sorry, Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighs and gives me a weary glare before she kneels down to pick them up. "Don't worry about it." She mutters, her tired look morphing into a small smile before my eyes. "It's not like you did it on purpose."

Heh...

Anyway...

I quickly crouch down and join her in the hunt for her numerous notes, unable to help being slightly in awe as I pick them up. How could she write this much in only a day's worth of lectures? I swear the teachers didn't even _say_ this much.

As I apologise again and meekly pass the notes back to her, our hands accidentally brush, causing my stomach to flutter giddily.

My heart warms, but it's a good kind of warm. I love feeling this way around her.

I really, really like her.

"Come on, Haruhi." I smile, jumping up and thrusting an insistent hand out to help her up. My grin widens as she uncertainly places her hand in mine.

Oh yeah.

I am the master of subtlety.

Pulling her up and nervously avoiding her eyes, I quickly make my way out of the classroom, feeling weirdly light-headed as I casually throw back a good-bye. I think she calls my name but, in a state of flustered nerves, I ignore her and simply trot off to find Hikaru.

I leave the secret kiss in her hand.

* * *

I don't see Haruhi over the weekend and we're as casual as always on Monday; she doesn't mention it and I try to not act any different. Club's exactly the same and she doesn't even flinch when Tamaki throws his arms round her. I think the subtlety and meaning of the thimble might have been lost on her. I suppose that might be a sign; she needs someone as blunt and straightforward as her.

Someone more like my brother.

Not that I mind.

I don't know why I passed it on in the first place.

"Hey, Kaoru? You awake?"

I jump wildly at Hikaru's voice and glance guiltily at him; though he hasn't actually said anything, I'm certain he knows what's happened. I've given away his secret kiss for nothing.

Not that I wanted or expected anything to happen anyway. Honest.

"Y-yeah, Hika?"

He gives me this thoughtful, scrutinising look, like he's trying to work me out. "What's up? You've been distracted all day."

Ah man, have I?

"I'm fine." I grin casually and stand up to avoid his eye, slinging my school bag over my shoulder. "C'mon Hikaru, let's go home already."

He pauses for a second and frowns concernedly at me, in what might be considered a 'big brother' gesture, but his easily distracted attention span refuses to fail me; he finally stands up too and starts musing about whether maple syrup would taste good on pizza.

Sometimes, I love how much of an idiot he is.

"Wait. Um." Hikaru suddenly groans and glares to the other side of the room where he threw his stuff before club; it's still there, splayed under a table in a disorganised mess, his books and papers spilling out over the floor.

I snort, rolling my eyes. "Trust you, Hikaru." I snigger. "I'm not going to get it."

Grumbling something moodily under his breath, he flaps his hand to tell me to wait as he jogs over to sort his stuff out. I'm left standing rather pointlessly in the middle of the room, smiling fondly after him. Suddenly a small clatter catches my attention and, with nothing else to do, I glance over my shoulder.

Haruhi's stumbling into the storeroom, struggling under the weight of three trays of expensive cups; apparently, she was in a just-get-it-done mood, rather than a common-sense mood today.

Instinctively, I run over and, ditching my bag along the way, carefully grab the top two trays, smirking at her startled look; I'm so eager to help, I forget I'm supposed to be acting awkward around her.

"Carrying three things at once is too much for your weak little tanuki arms, Haruhi." I grin, chuckling at the weird expression on her face; something between gratefulness and irritation.

"I was carrying it fine on my own." She retorts, though she doesn't try to grab them back and simply wanders into the store-room to put them away; amused, I trot after her.

"Yeah, and Hikaru's the perfect example of a mature gentleman."

She snorts at the thought.

Sorry, Hikaru.

For a moment, I just watch her primly put the trays away before she suddenly turns to look at me; flashing her a quick, flustered smile, I follow her example and put the trays to one side and, thinking Haruhi has probably already left, hover for a few seconds to arrange them into lines. I only notice she's still standing there when a small cough wakes me up.

Blinking owlishly, I look up to find her in the middle of the room, giving me a coy sort of smile; obviously, she'd just been standing there laughing at me as I'd played with the cups in my boredom.

Ah, man.

Feeling a warmth instantly cover my cheeks, I'm about to cover it up with some off-hand comment when she interrupts me, her eyes so soft they look alien.

"I've got something for you, Kaoru."

I blink.

"Oh? Uh, what would that be?"

"I need to give you a kiss."

For a moment, I just stare at her until a delighted beam takes over my face. She _understood_! She must have read Peter Pan, after all! She understood the secret kiss and now she's giving me one back! Yey!

She's going to give me a commoner's thimble!

Completely elated despite my constant reminding that I didn't want her to react, I happily thrust out my hand for the thimble. She simply cocks an eyebrow so, realising that she might feel embarrassed at the difference between a solid silver thimble and a _commoner's_, I close my eyes, feeling very much five years old again. After a pause and something that sounds suspiciously like a laugh, I finally hear her slowly walk over to me.

Then I feel something warm touch my expectant hand.

Jumping, my eyes flicker open in confusion to find Haruhi suddenly close, amusement twinkling behind her expression and her hand placed softly in mine. I feel a subtle blush tinting my face as her warm breath washes over me. What... what is she doing? What happened to the commoner thimble? The secret kiss?

"Haruhi...?"

"I don't have any thimbles on me at the moment, Kaoru." She comments bluntly as she moves closer; my blush deepens in surprise. "So, you'll have to settle for this instead."

And then she kisses me.

* * *

**If you don't get the Peter Pan reference, in the book when Wendy says she wants to give Peter a kiss, he doesn't know what it is so he just sticks his hand out. Not wanting to embarrass him, Wendy hands him a thimble.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought ^^ My first attempt at KaoHaru O.o **

**Thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
